All I Want For Christmas
by Rebecca1
Summary: At the team's annual get together , gifts are exchanged , surprises occur but so do the admitting of a certain something ...


**Written for CCOAC Christmas Gift Exchange**

**Prompts :- **_**Santa Baby , Christmas Shopping , Blizzarding Snow , Hot Chocolate**_

**Written for :- _Music4life1202_**

_**-. - . - . - . - . - . - .**_

Christmas shopping had seemed like such a good idea to Emily just two days ago. On Wednesday, her, Penelope and JJ had agreed to shop together for the team and families presents. Now she just couldn't be bothered after having such a slow and gruelling day at work – actually having to do all of her own paperwork as Morgan and Reid were out doing a consult. It was too cold outside, the coffee machine was broken and she was alone with nobody to talk to. Still, she couldn't abandon the girls so hiked up her stairs to find something to wear. Starting to feel as though her efforts were hopeless, she sighed and was about to give up when she came across the perfect jumper; warm and stylish. Grinning, she slipped it over her head, pulled out some flats and practically ran down the stairs as her doorbell sounded.

Money? Check. Phone? Check. Key? Check.

Satisfied that she had everything and grabbing her coat and scarf she headed out of the door, greeting her friends and leading the way out of the building.

"It's too hard." Prentiss stated as she followed her two best friends into yet another shop. "Men are just too complicated!" As far as she was concerned this was a fact, there was so much one could buy for a woman – even a box of chocolates or a bottle of wine would do her – but when it came to a man what was there? Clothes; unacceptable to buy your friends and co-workers. Deodorant? Completely sends the wrong message. Wine or alcohol? Maybe for Rossi although it'd have to be expensive and they weren't all as rich as him! What was left?

"No it's not. Look." The bubbly tech analyst told her, holding up the eight large bags in her hands; all from separate shops. JJ had roughly the same amount whereas Emily had two. And both of them were for her.

"Maybe I should've gone shopping with Hotch." The older agent mused aloud.

"What?" JJ asked. "You'd rather go shopping with him than us? That's- that's just wrong Em." Rather than offended, the two blonde's smirked at one another before shaking their heads.

"No cos, right, if I went with him then I could watch him-"

"Watch him?" Penelope laughed, soon Jennifer joining in as she looked at her fellow agent's pink face.

"No, like, you know, observe him." She was getting flustered.

"Observe him?" Emily knew she was only digging herself into a deeper hole and so waited for them to finish laughing before she, thinking carefully about her words, continued.

"If I went shopping with him and something caught his eye that it looked like he wanted I could get him that. Same with the others." This logic was sound she was sure of it.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Anyway back to shopping." With that comment from the youngest of the three agents, they continued to trek the length of the mall, Prentiss practically being dragged into yet another clothes store. Maybe she should just get Hotch a tie? She did last year…

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Hurry up!" Garcia whined as everyone sat around JJ's Christmas tree. Usually, they had such get-togethers' at their boss' house or once at Morgan's house but Reid got a little too frightened by Clooney so they decided against it. Penelope's apartment was already cramped and wouldn't fit everyone in by any stretch so it couldn't be held at her place. The genius had decided against having it at his place after declaring that there wasn't enough space for everyone although none of the team had ever been to his place so were unable to tell if that was really the case. As Rossi didn't put Christmas Tree's up anymore, they didn't want to make him feel forced into doing it for them, Hotch now had an apartment along with Prentiss and so that only left JJ.

"We're here, we're here." Morgan appeased her as he, Will, Reid and Hotch all sat around after placing hot chocolate on the coffee table for each of them – minus Henry and Jack who'd already retired to bed – along with some chocolate, Christmas cake and mince pies.

"Cue Christmas Music." Aaron stated, knowing after having six years' worth of this just what to expect. Predictably, Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer came on; one of, not only Garcia's but also Will's favourite songs from when they were kids. Both Jack and Henry, had they been awake, would've sang along to the song as each knew all the words – much to their parent's chagrin.

"Present time!" Garcia squealed, scurrying over to the tree and snatching up the first present, finishing the remainder of her specially made mince pies. "Prentiss. From, Rossi." The paper was ripped open by the recipient as it was passed to her, revealing a very vintage bottle of wine which, typically, only Dave could afford. After a very grateful thanks and uncharacteristic kiss on the cheek, the gift exchange continued.

"JJ. From Reid." The tech analyst passed this gift to her best friend but, unlike Emily, JJ took her time carefully opening the gift. She was surprised to find a locket necklace in there as it was very un-Reid like.

"Er, sorry if you don't like it, I just thought that maybe you could put a picture of Henry and Will in there or something, you know, to er, keep them close to your heart." Spencer told her by way of explanation, misinterpreting her silence as she stared at it.

"No, it's great." The blonde told him sincerely. "I really love it. Thankyou so much, Spence." Reaching for him, she pulled him in for a hug, whispering one last thank you in his ear and kissing his cheek resulting in a blush from him.

The team themselves were shocked with the thought their genius must've put in in order to get such a great idea for a present as he didn't really have the best track record with them. Smiling nervously, he pleaded with his eyes for Garcia to continue, wanting to get the attention off him.

"So sweet. Anyway, next gift for, Hotch. From Emily." The Unit Chief had always found his subordinate intriguing. Her mannerisms, the way she wasn't afraid to set him straight and how she always stood up for what she believed in no matter the consequences or the person. How easy it was for her to compartmentalise and how she could take a step back from things and be completely objective; how forgiving and understanding she was. He actually quite admired that about her, sometimes finding himself wishing he was able to do the same. Realising he'd been staring at said woman; he quickly looked down at the present in his lap and carefully undid the ribbon and the wrapping paper. The man was surprised to find The Beatles music collection in his lap. The White Album included. He knew he shouldn't be shocked but he just hadn't known that she'd listened to him so intently when he'd spoken about it on the jet home from the 'vampire' case. Three years and she still surprised him, something that not many could do.

"Thanks Pr-," Aaron stopped himself momentarily, "Emily." Smiling at her slight confused expression, he patted her shoulder, the only form of affection he only really ever showed his team – discounting the hug Reid got when the team had found him alive after the Tobias incident. Rolling her eyes at her boss's awkward patting she quickly grinned and told him it was no problem before gesturing for Garcia to continue. It'd taken Emily a week after her Christmas shopping trip with her two best friends before accidently stumbling across a Beatles CD and from that she recalled a specific conversation about Rossi's love for the Rat Pack and Hotch's for the Beatles. Luckily, there was the full collection of each of their CD's – the only one left in the store – and so she'd quickly picked it up and bought it. She'd always found it the most difficult to buy for him with Spencer only occasionally topping him.

The gift exchange had continued, Hotch giving Emily a bracelet he'd seen her longingly glancing at a few months earlier and Morgan had given her the Kurt Vonnegut collection – both of which were by far her favourite presents of the ones she'd gotten. Reid had gotten several bookstore vouchers, a few hair ties from Morgan which he apparently needed as well as a jar of coffee and bag of sugar. JJ had given him 'A Christmas Carol', the Charles Dickens version along with 'A Night Before Christmas' and the Star Trek film. Hotch had gotten a few ties, a 'I'm the boss' t-shirt from Derek who'd gotten everybody 'joke' presents on top of a normal present as well as Rossi getting them all a very expensive form of alcohol. JJ had received the locket from Spencer – the best present that she could ever remember getting – among other things, the new pair of heels Will had gotten her were another favourite. Derek had gotten an inflatable punching bag from the young genius, another shock for the team as they'd never seen him give a jokey present before though it was well deserved, the other highlight being a plane ticket to Chicago from Aaron so he could see his family – the man had forgotten to book his ticket in advance so didn't think he'd be able to get home, he'd been more than grateful for Hotch giving him this. Rossi had gotten a series of alcohol and a Rat Pack CD from Emily who figured it'd be easier to get him that than try to think of something else. Will had gotten some alcohol, a family photo of him, JJ and Henry at the park from Garcia, along with a new shirt from Reid to replace the one he'd ruined after spilling coffee all over it. Penelope had gotten colourful jewellery and hair accessories, a cupcake maker courtesy of her 'Chocolate God' and a photo album from Spencer of her and the team along with some of Kevin and her. All in all, the team were beyond pleased for their presents.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"Come on, you're dancing with me and I'm not taking no for an answer." Emily warned her boss as she dragged him over to where JJ and Will and Derek and Penelope were dancing.

"You wanna slow dance to Santa Baby?" Hotch smirked as he twirled her around.

"Well, I doubt you'd like to dance the way Garcia and Morgan are dancing." Emily smirked at her boss's face once he'd glanced over at the duo who were dirty dancing.

"You're right, as usual." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. He spun her out before pulling on her arm signalling for her to spin back in. He caught her, dipping her before she could register what was happening before pulling her back up. "I can dance though."

"So I can see." She retorted with a smile.

"You enjoy this song." Aaron stated as he heard her quietly singing along whilst they moved along the floor.

"It's a great song." Emily replied simply. Once the song ended, the raven haired woman began to walk over to Reid to ask for a dance when she felt a tug on her arm forcing her backwards.

"I'm not finished dancing with you." The Unit Chief informed her as a new song; 'Fairytale of New York' began playing. "I turned my face away and dreamed about you, got on a lucky one, came in eighteen to one, I've got a feeling, this year's for me and you, so happy Christmas, I love you baby, I can see a better time, where all our dreams come true." He mockingly sang to her as she laughed.

"Who would've thought you had a childish side to you." Emily joked as he grinned.

"You were handsome you were pretty, Queen of New York city when the band finished playing they yelled out for more, Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing, we kissed on a corner then danced through the night." Hotch continued when the male part began again.

"You've got such a great voice." The woman told him sarcastically, all the while both of them had a smile on their faces.

"Thanks, you too." Emily smacked his chest lightly as he laughed. "This is one of my favourite Christmas songs." He confided.

"Hmmm, and what are the other's?" At his confused expression she added; "you said it was _one _of your favourite Christmas songs."

He twirled her around before answering, liking the normalcy of this conversation. "Honestly?" At her eye roll and nod he proceeded. "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree and, as much as it kills me to admit, All I Want for Christmas is You is also one of my favourites." Prentiss laughed before confessing that it was one of hers too.

"Aww look at them, they haven't even noticed that there's not any more music playing, cute." Garcia gushed as she watched her boss and best friend dancing and laughing with one another.

"Cute?" Spencer wrinkled his nose at the word. "Well, I guess that's a step up from adorable – just don't let Hotch hear you say you think he's cute." Morgan laughed from the left side of the genius.

"He's got a point – he'd kill you." Garcia just shushed them and grinned.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

At about 1.30am the team had decided it was time to leave, being as it was the day before Christmas Eve and they wanted to relax for a while to unwind. Reid had been the first to leave followed closely by Morgan and Garcia whereas Hotch and Prentiss had stayed to help JJ and Will clean up.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." Emily told the two hosts as she hugged them.

"Merry Christmas." Hotch added with a smirk as he shook Will's and JJ's hands. The couple looked at each other and smiled before leading the two guests out the door. They'd insisted Hotch let Jack stay the night as he was already asleep and waking him up would only interrupt his natural sleep cycle – something Reid had told them prior to him leaving when the thought was first suggested.

"Need a ride?" Aaron asked Prentiss as they walked out the door.

"Thanks." She told him as she made her way to the passenger side and got in. It had finally stopped snowing leaving a thick blanket of it across the pavements and slush on the road thanks to all of the cars that had run through it.

It didn't take long for them to reach the agents door and neither of them wanted the other to leave. Sighing, Emily decided to face the inevitable and get out of the car. Thanking him for the ride, she reached for the door handle before Hotch told her to wait.

"Thanks for my Christmas present."

"You don't have to keep thanking me." She told him. He shrugged.

"All I want for Christmas is you." Aaron announced with a nervous smile. He watched as Emily raised her eyebrow.

"I don't get it." She told him seriously.

Leaning back in his chair, his frown barely hidden he blew out a breath. "Goodnight, Emily. Merry Christmas." After a few minutes of silence and the absence of the open and close of the car door, he looked back over at his subordinate who was still firmly planted in her seat watching him.

"Tell me what you mean." She demanded and he shook his head much like a child would.

"It doesn't matter, Prentiss." Still she made no effort to move, her eyes remaining locked onto his face. "Are you gonna sit there all night?" He joked with a slight undercurrent of irritation lying beneath his words.

"It does matter; it matters to me and it clearly matters to you or you wouldn't have said it."

"Prentiss, drop it." Aaron commanded, in a tone he used when reprimanding one of the team if they stepped out of line.

"No." Crossing her arms over her chest defiantly she glared at him. Before she could register what had happened, Hotch had pulled her closer and crashed his lips to her briefly. She didn't have the time to react as he pulled away again just as quickly.

"Hot-Aaron, I-" Emily started before her boss interrupted.

"Don't worry about it; it was unprofessional so forget it ever happened. Must be the Christmas feeling or something, er, goodnight Prentiss." Refusing to look at her and signalling what he thought to be the end of the conversation, he turned the engine to the SUV back on.

"Seriously?" She asked, annoyance lacing her voice. "Distancing yourself by referring to me as Prentiss? You kissed me and who cares about professional, the team stopped being professional a long time ago – when we all became 'family' we stopped being professional. It was you who said 'All I want for Christmas is- oh." Awkwardly, she paused and he scoffed indignantly hating that she'd always been able to see right through him.

"It's getting late and we all need all the rest we can get before having to go back to work, so-" he was cut off by Emily's kiss in which he quickly reciprocated. Pulling her onto his lap they continued their exploration of each other's mouths until they were in need of air.

"Just so you know, we are not having car sex." Emily warned him, smiling.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hotch replied before pulling her head back down and kissing her again.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Thanks for reading , if you actually managed to get to the end of this , I know how long it is**

**Hope you enjoyed it :-)**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone**

**Let me know what you think ? Please ?**


End file.
